The invention relates to a sanitary insert unit, which can be inserted into a discharge fitting, comprising an essentially conical-shaped upstream sieve with a downstream throughflow regulator and a jet regulator located further downstream in the direction of the flow.
Sanitary insert units of the type mentioned at the outset have been known in various embodiments. Such insert units are regularly inserted into a discharge mouthpiece, which is mounted in a detachable manner in a sanitary discharge fitting. With the aid of such insert units, a homogenous, soft, and non-splashing water jet is formed.
Such insert units, comprising an upstream throughflow regulator and a downstream jet regulator, can result in mounting problems due to their construction size. In particular, the retrofitting into such discharge fittings is problematic, which had previously been operated with an insert unit comprising no throughflow regulators but a jet regulator only, because the latter insert unit has a lower construction height than the insert unit with a throughflow regulator.